


Tomo hates his smile

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Shannon loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomo hates his smile

Shannon loved Tomo's smile. It was crooked and sometimes funny looking, but it was all Tomo and Shannon couldn't get enough of it. Tomo hated his smile. It was crooked and always funny looking and he hated it with an all fired passion, constantly putting in an effort to hide it whenever possible. However with Shannon he found it almost impossible because the older man seemed to always try to draw it out with a joke, a tickle or a brilliant smile of his own. Tomo sometimes wanted to hurt Shannon for that, but as much as he hated his smile, he loved the drummer more and in ways that he couldn't even begin to explain.

"Ok guys…I'm going to take the single shots now" Shannon hollered across the studio where he had been taking pictures for their upcoming album release. "Jared…you first" He watched as Jared walked over towards him, looking at him for a moment before positioning him the way his artistic side lead him. "I'm trying to work here" He cried out in frustration a moment later as peels of laughter echoed across the room from Tomo and his new girlfriend Jackie.

"Sorry man…" Tomo apologized, noticing the way that his best friend sent an evil look straight to the woman sitting beside him.

"Jesus…he really hates me" Jackie whispered near Tomo's ear, and as much as he wanted to deny it and defend Shannon's actions, he knew that she was right. It had been that way from the first time they had met each other.

"Shan…deep breath man…concentrate. You make me look like shit and I am going to kick your ass" Jared spoke to his brother, joking and yet so serious at the same time.

"I haven't seen a picture of you looking bad yet" Tim smiled from the other side of the room, puffing on his cigarette.

"Flattery will get you everywhere" Jared beamed at the man. "Now get rid of that fucking cancer stick and come over here and kiss me"

Tomo watched the scene that played out before him, forcing away a smile trying to blaze its way out as Tim did as he was asked, stubbing out his cigarette before practically gliding over towards his lover, kissing the shit out of him once he had. However, what he noticed more was the look of pure jealousy and revulsion that crossed his girlfriends face as she watched them as well. "Such a waste…" He heard her murmur under her breath, causing him to wonder for the hundredth time since they had started seeing each other, just why they were in fact still seeing each other.

It had been fairly obvious to all of them when they had met in a club several months prior just who she had her sights set on as she and her posse of overly made up girls circled the club, all of them dashed once she realized that it was the affections of a dark haired man that the blued eyed man desired instead of her blonde beauty. She had even tried to throw her charms Shannon's way, the drummer making it quite obvious that he wasn't interested before she looked to Tomo. Tomo knew that he was her last choice and yet he didn't care because he was horny and lonely, excepting to never see her again after their midnight romp in a cheap hotel around the corner from the club. However, the woman somehow managed to stick around and before Tomo knew what was happening he had himself a girlfriend. She was young and beautiful and quite rich, living the life of leisure. She had never worked a day in her life, had no plans to and so that allowed her to spend every waking moment she had with him. The sex was mediocre at best, but he never let on to that, her personality grating on his nerves time and time again as she constantly informed him of his failures and weaknesses. Her biggest complaint was his oversized lips and god awful smile. Tomo already had issues with both of those areas, she only making it worse on a daily basis. "Tomo you're next" He heard Shannon yell, motioning for him to take the spot Tim and Jared had just left.

"Do Tim next" He called out, ducking his eyes to the floor because he truly did hate having his picture taken, especially by Shannon who was constantly trying to get him to smile.

"Already did that while you were off in lala land" Shannon joked, walking over to his friend as he grabbed him and pulled him into the middle of the room. "Now give me one of those beautiful Tomo smiles" Shannon grinned at him, pointing the camera in Tomo's direction as he prepared to shoot the younger man. As much as he tried to fight it, Tomo couldn't help but smile widely because he found that no matter how much he tried to fight it, Shannon always knew how to get just about anything out of him.

"Don't ask him to smile…he has the most horrible smile in the world" Jackie piped up with a smile of her own, jerking backwards at the glare of death she received from the photographer. Tomo's smile disappearing in the instant as he closed his eyes and prepared for the storm he knew was to come.

"You shut the fuck up" Shannon snarled, stepping towards the dumb girl that he wanted to throttle within an inch of her life, stopping short as Jared and Tim stepped in front of him hindering his attempt. "What the hell are you doing here anyways?" He bit out, moving away from the two men still before him, locking eyes with Tomo who had yet to say a word. "Don't listen to her Tomo" He spoke softly to the man. "You have one of the most beautiful smiles in the world. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently" He spoke truthfully, wanting to pull Tomo into his arms at the conflicted look he saw upon his face

"Let's just get this over with" Was Tomo's bland response as he began to pose for Shannon's camera, refusing to smile even once after that.

"I can't believe you let him talk to me like that" Jackie whined as Tomo drove her back to her home.

"What did you want me to say?" He asked bored and not really listening to what she had to say as he continued to drive.

"I think that you should have plastic surgery" She went on with her bitching, catching Tomo's attention rather quickly.

"What?" He asked startled and sure that he had heard incorrectly.

"My mother knows this plastic surgeon that can do wonders. You should think about giving him a call and making an appointment. You could have your teeth redone and then your lips and jaw"

"My fucking smile is not that bad" Tomo grumbled, but he knew that she wasn't listening at the ringing of her cell phone. She didn't even kiss him goodbye as she reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper, jotting something down on it before hanging it to him.

"Dr. Harrison is brilliant. He's done several famous people…don't see why he couldn't do you as well. You could have your entire face done and maybe even do something about how hairy you are because truth be told it really is quite gross. Well…bye" She bounced out of the car, phone to her ear as she completely ignored the seething and confused man left in the car.

"You're not actually thinking about doing this are you?" Shannon questioned in stunned shock as he and Tomo hung out one night a few days after the photo shoot. "I can't believe that you're allowing that bitch of a girlfriend to convince you to do this. I mean Jesus Christ there isn't anything wrong with you that you need plastic surgery"

"You're not helping Shannon" Tomo groaned, falling backwards onto Shannon's couch, his mind conflicted and confused. "There is so much about me that I could change to make myself better. My nose is too big. My lips are too full. My teeth are crooked and let's not forget that I am big fat hairy mess. Jackie says that this doctor can fix all of my flaws and then I can look like a normal man"

Shannon could not believe all the things that Tomo was saying, unable to fathom how the woman that claimed to care about his best friend could say all those things about him when in Shannon's eyes Tomo was perfect. Of course the fact that he was head over heels in love with the man didn't help as with a sigh he sat down next to Tomo. "You look like a normal man" He forced Tomo to turn and face him, lying his hand upon his cheek, taking a deep breath before he spoke again. "All those things that you want to charge make you who you are and it's all those things that I love about you" He spoke truthfully as he slide the hand on Tomo's cheek backwards, cupping the back of his neck as he tugged him forward, covering his lips with his own.

Tomo didn't know what to do or think as his best friend kissed him quickly, pulling back for a second before leaning forward and kissing him again. It was over before he knew it and yet all he could do was sit there stunned and even more confused then before. "I have to go" He spoke in a monotone as he got up, refusing to look at Shannon as he bolted for the door.

"I've completely fucked that up" Shannon sighed, leaning back against the cushions of the couch in full frustration.

Surgery Day…

"What do you mean you're going to the beach today?" Tomo yelled into the phone as he waited for his girlfriend to pick him up to drive him to the hospital. "I made this fucking appointment because of you…the least you can do is take me to the fucking hospital"

"You made this appointment because you need this appointment" Jackie shot back, stuffing her bathing suit into her beach bag. "It's not my fault that you look like a hairy beast"

"You know what Jackie…fuck you" Tomo screamed into the mouth piece of the phone. "You and I are done" And with that he clicked off the phone, slamming it on the coffee table before falling down on his couch. The ringing of his cell phone caught his attention, but he ignored it as he tried to figure out what to do about his upcoming surgery. The house phone rang next, he ignoring that one as well, his mind torn as to what he should do. On the one hand he knew that he could do for some improving, who couldn't, but on the other hand he kept replaying over and over in his mind the last conversation he had with Shannon. It had been weeks since he had spoken to the man and as much as he missed hanging out and talking to his best friend, his confused heart and mind wouldn't allow him to even try to speak to him.

"Tomo…" He heard the voice of part of his confusion echo across his living room from the answering machine sitting next to him. "Look…I know that I've probably pissed you off with what I did the last time we were together and I'm sorry for that. No…I take that back. I'm not sorry that I kissed you because it's something that I've wanted to do for a long time. What I am sorry for is not being able to prove to you just how beautiful you are to me…to the fans…to your family. We love you the way that you are and that includes your big nose and crooked smile. In fact some of us love the fact that you're a big hairy beast and find it quite the turn on" He could hear Shannon's voice lower at that, knowing that he was blushing as he spoke those words and despite himself it caused Tomo to smile. "I guess what I am trying to say is that…we love you for who you are and not what you look like. You are my best friend and you mean the world to me and if you really want to go through with this…then I support you. I hope that once you recover you can forgive me for what I did and we can still be friends. I love you man" Tomo's smile increased as the call ended, only to disappear at the sounding of a horn outside, alerting him that the cab to take him to his appointment was there.

Tomo sat in silence during the cab ride, his mind once again conflicted and confused as the driver babbled on about something that he couldn't care less about. Paying the man once they reached their destination, he took a deep breath as he stared at the building for several moment, knowing that he was about to make the biggest change in his life. Taking another breath his decision became clear and with a smile upon his face he entered the building ready to make that change.

"No…I wasn't able to reach him" Shannon sighed into the phone, rubbing his temple as he talked to his brother from his bed. "I was hoping to catch him before he left but…" A knocking at the door didn't allow him to finish his sentence. "I'll have to call you back…someone's at the door" "Tomo…" He was startled to see the younger man standing at his door step, everything seeming to still be in place.

"You know you really piss me of Shannon" Tomo yelled as he stormed into Shannon's home, pushing past him before he be began to pace madly in front of him. "I was going to do this…was going to make myself a better man…but you had to stop me"

"Tomo…I…" Shannon stuttered, watching the clearly aggravated man pacing back and forth.

"You had to say all those things and then you got me all confused…and I should want to do this…should want to better myself. You know…you're just such a fucking jerk" He stopped in front of Shannon hands on hips.

"What…" But before Shannon could say another word he felt a pressure on the back of his head moving him forward until he felt a pair of large and plump lips covering his own. The kiss was hesitant at first, but it was too good to end as Shannon wrapped his arms around Tomo's neck and kissed him harder. Eventually the two broke apart, Tomo blushing like mad, trying like hell to keep a smile off of his face. "What about Jackie?" Shannon asked, his body still pressed against Tomo's. He didn't care what the answer was, because no matter what there was no going back to what they had been before as just friends. His heart skipped a beat as Tomo hung his head, as if trying to hide something from Shannon, something that Shannon was dying to see. Placing a finger under his chin, he forced him to look up, sending him a smile a mile long as his eyes begged for one in return. "Perfect…" He sighed when he got what he had been asking for.

"I'm anything but perfect" Tomo replied softly, blushing even more under Shannon's full scrutiny.

"Now see…that's were you would be wrong" Shannon replied with an even bigger smile. "Because to me…you've always been perfect"

The End…


End file.
